Molly's Been Broken
by KittyLover01
Summary: Molly is the new girl at the DG. She fits in almost instantly, but she's not as perfect as everyone thinks. Molly's Been Broken, too... Toby/OC. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

"_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house,_

_That don't bother me._

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out…_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though_

_Going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay…_

_But that's not what gets me…"_

Molly quickly turned off the radio. Her social worker, Eleanor, looked at her sympathetically as they pulled up outside a house.

"Well, this is Elm Tree House, Molly." Eleanor got out of the car.

Molly grabbed the only bags she had; two backpacks and a suitcase. She walked towards the house and Eleanor rang the doorbell.

A young woman with black hair answered the door. "Hiya. Molly, right?" she checked. "I'm Tracy, come in." she said, when Molly nodded mutely to confirm her name.

"Right, Mike just wants to speak to you, Eleanor. Molly, you'll be sharing a room with a girl named Carmen. Do you want to meet her before you see your room? She redecorated it the other day so, thankfully, your eyes won't be blinded. Carmen used to be a bit of a girly-girl, but she really has changed recently."

Molly nodded again, and let Tracy lead her into the living room.

"Hey, everyone, this is Molly." Tracy said.

"Hi, Molly. You'll be sharing a room with me, right?" Carmen said, as she smiled warmly at Molly.

"Yeah." Molly said. "Carmen, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you, roommate. Do you need help unpacking your stuff?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Molly said.

Carmen led her up to their room and they began putting stuff away. Carmen picked up a dress, it was aqua with matching roses around the hem. There were aqua ballet shoes with it. "This is so pretty." Carmen commented.

Molly smiled and hung both of them up. "Yeah. It's not for ballet or anything, it's for special occasions. My mum gave it to me…before she…" she trailed off and sighed, continuing to unpack her stuff.

Carmen took the hint and helped Molly without another word on that subject. "So…do you mind sharing with me? I can organize another room for you if you have a problem." She said.

"No, that's fine, thanks Carmen." Molly said, finishing unpacking.

"Okay, come on, I'll introduce you to the others." Carmen said, and the two walked downstairs towards the living room, laughing together.


	2. Chapter 2

"So why are you in care then?" Lily asked.

"Lily!" Carmen said. "Don't ask questions like that. She'll tell us when she's ready."

"Well excuse me, smarty pants. She might want to tell us." Lily snapped.

"I don't." Molly said.

"Told you." Carmen said.

"Shut _up, _Carmen." Lily said.

"BE QUIET!" Gina screamed, making everyone wince. She then continued on down to the kitchen to make lunch.

"You get used to her screams, after a while." Toby said. "I'm Toby, by the way."

Molly learned everyone's names, including Elektra, who wasn't there at that moment.

"So, can you remember those names?" Tee asked. "Or do you want us to…"

Molly interrupted her. "Lily, Carmen, Tee, Johnny, Toby, Elektra, Liam, Frank, Gus, Sapphire, Harry…and Jeff." She said, grinning.

"Nice one." Liam said, earning a smile from Molly.

"LUNCH!" Gina screeched.

Molly laughed, and headed down to lunch with the others. She sat next to Carmen, with Tee on her other side, and Johnny opposite her. The others rearranged themselves around them.

"So then, how do you like it here so far, Molly?" Tracy asked.

"It's pretty great so far, though I've only been here 10 minutes." Molly admitted.

"Actually, you've been here 15 minutes and…11 seconds." Gus reported.

"Twelve now, right?" Molly asked.

"Yes." Gus said. "Now 13."

Molly chuckled. "Now 13, huh. My age." She said softly.

"Same here." Carmen agreed.

"And me." Johnny said.

They ate lunch happily, then Molly told the others that she'd come play PlayStation with them just as soon as she'd gotten changed.

She headed upstairs and got changed into dark blue jeans, a red t-shirt and red trainers. She let her light brown hair fall loose from her ponytail, and she tied her fringe/the side bits of her hair back into a teeny ponytail, secured with a red-ribbon clip. The rest she left loose. She left her red bracelet on and headed downstairs, sitting on the sofa opposite Johnny, who she was playing against.

"So, what are we playing?" she asked.

"Tomb Raider, Anniversary. It's not for two players, but we're going to see how long we can survive for." Johnny explained. "The person who survives the longest into the game wins."

"Okay, game on." Molly said challengingly.

"I'm playing too."

As soon as Elektra stepped into the room and spoke, Molly froze. No. It couldn't be her…right?

Molly turned to look. It was her. Blue streaks and all... Molly had so hoped it was somebody different…

"Molly?!" Elektra stared at her.

"M-Mandy?" Molly said.

"Mandy?!" the other kids said.

"It's Elektra." Elektra hissed.

"I can't…believe it's you…" Molly said.

"Jeez, we were only friends once, get over it." Elektra said quickly, flopping down onto the sofa.

Molly frowned, then quickly nodded. As Johnny played Tomb Raider, she realized he was pretty good. Then he died, since Elektra shoved him. Elektra played for like 5 minutes then died. It was Molly's turn.

She went on for at least 25 minutes of the game, and when she lost, both Johnny and Elektra insisted that she should play more. And so that's how they got to know Molly's love for games.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck you, Elektra!" Molly shouted as she stormed out of Elm Tree House.

"That's right, run away you little bitch!" Elektra shouted back, slamming the door of Elm Tree shut.

_Three hours earlier…_

"So, your second day at Elm Tree House, huh?" Carmen said, as Molly awoke. "How do you feel?"

"Better than I did yesterday." Molly reasoned, getting up.

She and Carmen got dressed; Molly wore a grey hoodie on top of a pink t-shirt, her light blue jeans and her black trainers. Carmen wore dark blue jeans, a red t-shirt and a black hoodie, with grey trainers. The girls grinned and high-fived.

"Hey, I made you this." Carmen said, handing over a rainbow-colored friendship bracelet.

"That's so weird!" Molly said, producing a friendship bracelet, rainbow-colored, just the colors were in the opposite order!

They tied the friendship bracelets to their left wrists and then walked downstairs together.

"Morning Molly." The kids greeted, as she walked into the kitchen. Molly sat in between Carmen and Toby.

"Morning, guys." She greeted.

"How did you sleep?" Tee asked.

"Fine, thanks." Molly said with a chuckle.

"That's good." Elektra said, glaring. "Because today, you're going to get another…let's say…sneak preview of what I did to your sisters." She said, with a sickening smile.

Molly froze. Mike poured out her drink, and put ice in it. As soon as he turned his back, Molly picked the cup up and threw it over Elektra, ice and all.

"AAAAHHHH! MIKE!" Elektra screamed, as Carmen did the same. Tee and the others joined in, all throwing their water over Elektra. "I HATE YOU ALL!" Elektra screamed, and she ran off to get changed.

Everyone laughed and began eating. Even Mike tried not to smirk, and Tracy was giggling weakly. Gina was the one who sighed and shook her head and went after Elektra.

"I kind of lost it." Molly admitted.

"Who cares, it was fun, right?" Johnny said.

"True." Molly agreed. "I just…my sisters…" suddenly Molly smiled brightly, but it was somewhat…fake too. "It doesn't matter. I'm here, aren't I?" she said.

"Yeah." Toby said. Everyone carried on eating, and soon after, Elektra and Gina joined them. Elektra said nothing, but when she knew the care workers weren't looking, she glared at Molly.

As soon as lunch finished and Molly headed towards the living room, Elektra waited until the other kids had gone in (except Carmen and Toby, they were talking to Mike) and Elektra pinned Molly to the banister.

"How dare you make a laughing stock out of me?!" she hissed, and she slapped Molly.

Molly grabbed the front of Elektra's shirt and shoved her. Elektra let out a kind of battle-like shriek and ran towards Molly. Molly moved and suddenly felt herself wobble. Elektra's hands collided with Molly's shoulders.

Molly let out a scream as she began to fall backwards. Her feet left the ground and Molly felt herself falling. She kept screaming and she folded her arms across her chest tightly, waiting for pain…

But all she felt were arms wrapping around her waist, catching her, holding her. Molly opened her eyes and straightened up, turning around to see Toby standing there. Mike and Carmen were there too.

"Are you okay?" Toby asked. He was still holding her by the waist.

Molly glanced down at his hands and they both blushed as he moved them. "Yeah, I th-think so." She said.

The other kids came barreling down the stairs. They saw Molly was okay and sighed in relief.

"You're okay!" Tee said, and she hugged Molly. Carmen hugged her, too.

"What happened?" Frank asked.

"Did someone push you?" Sapphire asked, laying a hand on Molly's shoulder.

Molly nodded.

"Who?" Sapphire asked angrily. Harry moved forward and hugged Molly. She lifted him up and held him.

"Elektra." Molly whispered.

Sapphire looked furious, and she went stomping up the little stairs. Elektra was standing outside the living room. Everyone crowded round to watch, Molly still holding Harry. She set him down just as Sapphire slammed into Elektra.

She ripped the shoulders of her shirt as the two girls fault. "You fucking psychopath!" Sapphire screamed. "How could you push somebody down stairs?!"

"Because she's a messed up, fucked up little girl who is the one to blame for her sisters' deaths!" Elektra screamed.

Everyone froze, even Elektra herself. Molly's eyes began to fill with tears. She grabbed her cardigan and put it on, storming towards the door.

"At least I wasn't dumped in care while my so-perfect sister was kept in the family!" Molly shouted. Elektra ran after her, but Molly stormed out of Elm Tree House.

"Fuck you, Elektra!" she shouted as she went.

"That's right, run away you little bitch!" Elektra shouted back, slamming the door of Elm Tree shut.

Molly looked back at Elm Tree House only once, before she ran off down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Molly felt her hair blowing out behind her, as tears streamed down her face. She vaguely heard footsteps running after her, but didn't notice anything until Toby touched her shoulder.

"Molly." He said, and as soon as she turned to face him, he stopped walking as well. "Oh, Molly." Toby whispered. He pushed her hair behind her ears, moving it from her tear-stained face, and he hugged her.

Molly felt herself stiffen, then hug him back, crying fully. "I'm going to get your shoulders all teary." She joked.

"Who cares?" Toby asked. His Scottish accent was concerned and caring.

Molly pulled back from the hug, and began to walk along with the blonde boy again.

"What happened to them?" Toby asked. He didn't need to explain, she already knew what he meant. "You don't have to tell me."

"My two youngest sisters drowned when we were at the park with our old care home. Elektra was there for a while. My dad took me out after that, but then he dumped me again. But…my sisters…I didn't realize they'd wandered off until it was too late." Molly explained. "Ever since Mum died…it's just been so…" she trailed off.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" Toby put his hand in hers. "What about your dad?" he asked.

"He's ill…near to death too." Molly said tearfully. "He can't look after me." She added, her voice cracking.

"Both my parents are dead, Molly." Toby whispered, and just saying this brought tears to hit eyes too.

"Oh my…I'm so sorry, I didn't know…" Molly said. "How?" she whispered.

"Car accident…I was in it too, but…I survived…it's all my fault…" he said.

"No, no it isn't Toby." Molly said, and she stopped walking to hug him again. "You surviving…and then your parents dying…that doesn't make it your fault. Don't think that." She whispered.

"But…" Toby said.

"No buts. I know how it must feel, but it's never our fault. Your parents, my mum and my sisters…it wasn't our fault. We couldn't have done anything to stop it, despite what it seems like." Molly said.

Toby choked and melted into Molly's hug, the two of them sobbing and crying together.

"God, look at us!" Molly said. "We're a right pair, aren't we?"

"Yeah, no kidding." Came the Scottish reply. They pulled away from each other.

"Come on, there are bathrooms back at the Dumping Ground. We should go get our faces cleaned up." She said.

They walked back together. "Please don't say anything to the others, Toby. The only other person I'm going to tell is Carmen. She's my roommate and my friend." Molly showed Toby the friendship bracelet.

"Okay, I won't." Toby promised. As the two walked in together, Carmen looked up from the sofa.

She was crying, too. "You're okay!" she said, jumping up and hugging Molly. "I thought you weren't going to come back. Elektra said you wouldn't!" she told her.

"I'm okay, Carmen. We're okay." Molly said. "Come on, you two. We'll go get cleaned up and I'll explain…" she said. She put her arm through Carmen's, and her other arm through Toby's. "About my sisters…" and as the three walked upstairs, Molly talking and Carmen and Toby listening, Elektra lurked from the bottom of the stairs, glaring up after them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah, it's our runaway resident, how lovely to see you, Molly." Elektra said, as Toby, Molly and Carmen sat down on the sofa in the living room.

"Fuck off Elektra." Carmen said coldly, as we all began to watch TV.

"You know Molly, I'm surprised those two want to be friends with you." Elektra gestured to Toby and Carmen. "Do they know about your family?"

"Yes, actually." Toby snapped.

Elektra looked taken aback. "What?"

"Molly told us. Friendship is about trust. Though you wouldn't know, because you haven't got any friends." Carmen said.

"What did you just say to me?!" Elektra got up and was about to hit Carmen when Molly jumped up, grabbing Elektra's fist and twisting. Elektra cried out in pain.

"Molly!" she said, grabbing Molly's arms and Chinese burning them.

Molly grabbed Elektra by the arms and threw her across the pool table.

"This is certainly familiar." Liam muttered.

Elektra grabbed the pool cue and smacked it around Molly's face.

"That too." Johnny said sheepishly.

Molly reeled back, holding her cheek. When she moved her hand, the blood was visible. She ran towards Elektra and jumped, tackling the 15 year old to the ground. Molly's fists were moving all of a sudden and she heard Elektra's battle shrieks. Elektra kicked and Molly hit, until Tracy and Mike pulled the girls apart. Elektra had bruises all on both of her eyes, and Molly's cheek and lip were bleeding, but, by the bruises that were not only on Elektra's eyes, but her face too, it was clear Molly could fight well.

"We don't do fighting here!" Mike snapped at Molly. "And you, you should be better than this!" he shouted, at Elektra.

Tracy finished treating Molly's cheek and lip, and then Molly left.

Toby was the first person Molly saw. "Hey, Molls." He said. The nickname, for some reason, made Molly's stomach flutter a little. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I…didn't mean to go as far as I did." She admitted.

"Elektra makes everyone angry, so nobody's complaining." Toby said.

Molly chuckled. "She did that in our old care home, as well." She explained.

"Listen, Molly…I've been offered a fostering placement." Toby said.

Molly froze. "W-wait, what?"

"It's okay, don't worry. I'm going to go meet them tomorrow, but nothing's for sure yet." Toby said.

"Oh…well, that's great news!" Molly said, smiling. It was rather fake, but Toby wasn't looking.

"I just need to go speak to Mike and Tracy." He said, and he walked downstairs.

Molly felt her heart drop as she watched him go. Carmen appeared in front of her and, understanding instantly, opened her arms.

Molly walked into them and the two girls hugged, both of them hugging in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

"How did it go?" Carmen asked, as Toby entered the living room the next day. He'd been out with the potential foster family all morning.

"It…um, where's Molly?" Toby asked.

"She's up in her room…she's in a bit of a delicate state." Gina said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"She doesn't want Toby to leave. I don't want him to, either." Carmen said, and she walked over to Toby, and gave him a hug. "You're a great friend, Toby, and both me and Molly will be happy for you if you decide to go, but…it won't be the same without you here, you've got to understand." She said, pulling away and staring him in the eyes, seriously.

"Look, guys, here's the thing…" Toby said.

_Meanwhile, in Molly's room._

The minute she'd seen Toby smile and wave as his 'potential' foster family left, she began to cry fresh tears. He was going to go.

A gentle knock on the door made Molly jolt out of her thoughts. She turned and saw Toby standing there, closing the door behind him. Carmen was sitting next to Molly, rubbing her back.

Molly got up, and Carmen sat on the bed. "You're leaving." Molly whispered.

Toby looked grave, then his face broke into a grin as he shook his head. "No, I'm not. I thought I'd miss everyone too much!" he said.

Molly ran forward and hugged him tightly. Carmen tactfully slipped out of the room, and crossed over to enter Johnny's. She began to whisper in Johnny's ear as she sat beside him.

Meanwhile, Molly still had her arms wound around Toby. "I'm so glad. But are you sure you want to stay?" she asked.

"Of course." Toby said, pulling his head away but not his arms. He looked at her.

Molly looked into his eyes, moved her head forwards, and their lips met. They both shut their eyes and Toby responded to her kiss. It was a soft, sweet kiss, but it meant a lot to them both.

"So…" Toby said, as they broke apart. "Would you like to be my girlfriend, since I'm staying?"

"There's nothing I'd like more, Toby." Molly said, and she moved in and kissed him again, with a happy smile.

**This is basically an AU story, where Toby doesn't leave and he stays instead. :) I loved Toby, and was scandalized that they made him leave.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Yeah alright, I'm coming!" Tracy said.

Molly groaned and looked at the clock. It was 5:00 AM. She rolled out of bed and put her slippers and dressing gown on. Carmen did the same, and the two of them walked downstairs together. Toby and Johnny followed.

Tracy opened the door and four kids were shoved in, followed by a care worker. He slammed the door shut.

"Leave him alone!" Tracy protested, as the care worker seemed to push one particular boy in more fiercely. "What is going on?"

"YOU!" Carmen lunged for the boy with the black, curly hair and she grabbed the front of his jacket.

"Carmen!" Tracy said, helping Molly pull the girl away.

"He's the boy who nicked all my stuff from Burnywood! And he's the care worker, who did nothing about it!" Carmen protested.

"Don't worry." Molly whispered in Carmen's ear. "We'll get him back later."

Carmen loosened and glared at the kids. A group had formed behind them all, staring at the new kids.

Later, everyone learned they were Kitty, Lizanne, Tyler and Rick.

Once Kitty was sorted out with a room of her own, Molly went to see her.

"Are you okay…Kitty, right?" Molly asked gently. "I'm Molly."

Kitty stared out of the window.

"Listen, I know it's scary here, but…" Molly put a hand on Kitty's shoulder.

Kitty turned and pushed Molly hard, but she was prepared. She wrapped her arms around Kitty, who struggled a bit, then weakened and hugged Molly back.

"It's okay. I know you might not like people touching you, but I promise I won't hurt you. Ok?" Molly said.

Kitty spoke in a whispery voice. "Will you protect me?"

"Yes, I will." Molly said. "But if I tell you people are not going to hurt you, don't push them, okay?"

"Alright." Kitty said.

She and Molly sat on the bed and talked. Kitty's likes and dislikes, Molly's likes and dislikes, and then Kitty showed Molly how to sew.

Rick walked in. "Hey Kitty, can you…no way!" he said, gasping. Kitty had her hands over Molly's, instructing her on how to sew. "You…touched her?" he said, staring at Molly.

"She's going to protect me, Rick." Kitty said, and she smiled. "Right, Molly?"

"Yeah." Molly said, smiling up at Rick.

Rick sighed and walked out. "I thought that was my job." He said as he went.

"Oh…did I upset him?" Molly said.

"I don't know…I'll talk to him later. I've never really had any friends that are girls before." Kitty admitted.

"What about Lizanne?"

"She's not my friend, she's evil. She flirts with boys to get her own way, steals their money and leaves. You should warn your friends, Molly." Kitty said.

Molly stared at the girl and even though they had only known each other an hour, tops, there was a seriousness in Kitty's eyes that made Molly trust her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Not everything is going to be exactly like the episode.**

"Did I get the smell of smoke out of my hair?" Lizanne was saying, as Molly and Kitty entered the room. She put her long, blonde hair against Johnny's face. He breathed in, then nodded.

Kitty looked at Molly. Molly looked over at Kitty and they both shook their heads. After a moment of Lizanne flirting with Johnny, the two decided to take action.

Molly stepped forward. "Johnny, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"S-sure." Johnny said, and Molly dragged him out of the room.

Kitty glared daggers at Lizanne. "Up to the same old tricks, eh Lizanne?" she said.

"Oh, and you're talking again now are you, you freak?" Lizanne replied.

"Shut the fuck up, Lizanne. Don't play games with me. Leave the boys here alone. They don't deserve to get their heart broken by someone like you." Kitty hissed.

"What did you just say?" Lizanne said, getting up and standing in front of Kitty.

"You heard." Kitty said smoothly.

Lizanne grabbed Kitty by the arms and threw her to the ground. Kitty grabbed Lizanne's ankle and pulled, causing the latter to shriek loudly and fall.

Lizanne got on top of Kitty and started hitting her. Kitty hit her back and kicked her too.

"HEY HEY, THAT'S ENOUGH THE BOTH OF YOU!" Dennis shouted, but before he could move, Molly ran to Kitty's side and shoved Lizanne off her with a punch to her stomach. Molly pulled Kitty to her feet.

"Alright?" Molly asked.

"Fine." Kitty replied.

"What's going on?" Carmen asked.

But before anybody could answer, someone ran in. "Elektra's got her revenge on Tyler!" Tee said. "He made her get foam all over her and she's setting his stuff on fire!" she continued, and everyone ran outside, Carmen, Kitty and Molly in front. They skidded to a halt. Elektra ran back, since fireworks were exploding from Tyler's bag.

"MY THINGS!" Tyler shouted, running forward.

Mike put out the fireworks and Rick and Tyler stepped forward.

"This is mine!" Rick said."And I thought Burnywood was bad."

Tyler picked up a burnt piece of card that looked vaguely like a birthday card.

"Who did this?" Mike demanded.

"Me." Elektra said smoothly.

"You're bang out of order, you are." Liam said.

"You're grounded, Elektra."

"And so are you," Dennis pointed at Tyler. "For having fireworks."

With that said, everyone went in. Molly stared after Elektra, and Kitty had to tug her arm to get her to walk.


	9. Chapter 9

So many things had happened, and suddenly Tracy was being sacked.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Tracy said.

"Nah, you'll be back." Lily said.

"You always are." Toby agreed, wrapping an arm round Molly's waist.

"Thanks guys, it's good to know you're on my side." Tracy said.

Dennis cleared his throat and stood next to Tracy.

"I'm going. Bye guys." Tracy said, leaving.

Molly sighed and turned to walk away, along with the others, when the bell rang again. Dennis opened the door and Tracy shoved her way in. Everyone turned back to her, as Rick and Kitty walked down the stairs.

"Rick, yours I believe?" Tracy said, holding up some cigarettes. "Grantham's Full Strength, the attic smoker's choice." She explained.

Kitty went to stand beside Molly. Molly put an arm round her.

"What's going on?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing, it's okay." Rick assured her.

Tracy looked quizzically at Rick, then turned to Kitty, holding up the cigarettes. "Kitty, do you know anything about these?"

"I found them, in my room." Kitty said.

"Someone put them there!" Rick said. "Kitty gave them to me and I threw them out."

"So you admit it. Kitty had cigarettes and you helped her hide them." Dennis said.

"No, that's not what I said." Rick protested.

"The two of you are on sanctions. You don't leave the house until I say so. I'll be passing these on to the police." Dennis said, snatching the cigarettes. "You, out." He said to Tracy.

As Tracy made her way out, Rick followed her.

Molly, Kitty and Toby walked upstairs, with the others, and they all crowded into Liam's room, soon joined by Rick.

"So what are we going to…"Liam's head shot up as the door opened. It was only Carmen and Tyler. The kids sighed in relief and Liam beckoned them in.

The two entered, closing the door behind them.

"So what are we going to do?" Liam asked. "You Burnywooders know him best, what would you do?"

"Nothing." Rick said.

"Nothing?" the other kids protested.

"You could obviously do something." Carmen added.

"Rick's right. If you fight him, it just makes things worse. That's how he ran Burnywood." Lizanne said. She was sitting next to Frank, her new victim. Johnny had been warned to stay away from her, and thankfully his money was safe.

"Look, there must be a way of standing up to him." Sapphire said.

Just then, the door opened, and in came Dennis. "Ooh. Council of war, is it? Come on, break it up!"

"There's no rule against them hanging out with each other." Sapphire said.

"There is if I say so. Shouldn't you be getting home?" Dennis retorted.

"Not yet." She replied.

"Did his social worker," Dennis pointed at Harry. "Give you permission to visit?"

"I used to live here, Mike said its okay." Sapphire told Dennis.

"Well I'm his boss, and I say it's not." He replied.

"You're nasty." Harry said.

Dennis chuckled, and then pointed at Sapphire. "And you're out. And the rest, come on!" Dennis shouted, clapping his hands together. The kids began to exit the room.

As Molly passed Dennis, she stared up into his cold eyes. "You're evil. And don't worry; we _will _get rid of you. Just you wait." She said.

"Was that a threat?" Dennis said, hands on his hips.

"What are you going to do?" Molly said, crossing her arms.

"Molly, no!" Kitty said, but it was far too late.

Dennis slammed a hand to Molly's arm, pushing her down the couple of steps that led from Liam's room to the corridor.

Molly landed to the ground with a thump. "Ow!" she said

Kitty and Toby rushed to Molly's side, pulling her to her feet, and then they all walked away, glaring back at Dennis, who smirked triumphantly.


	10. Chapter 10

Molly wasn't exactly sure what happened, but the next thing she knew, Lizanne was leaving and so was Dennis. Tracy was back, which was good.

"Stacey. Tracy." Dennis said, before he left. "Do you know if Mike…will he tell anyone about what we discussed?"

"No. Mike's won't say a word. He's a decent bloke." Tracy said.

"You know, Kitty needs specialist care. An incident like this might have helped her get it." Dennis said.

"You just keep telling yourself that." Tracy replied coldly. "Molly can put her right."

Dennis left, and Molly put an arm round Kitty.

"Yeah, you can." Kitty said.

Molly grinned, and the two walked into the kitchen.

"Is he gone?" Tyler asked.

"Yep!" Molly said.

"Gone for good." Kitty added.

"Woo!" everyone cheered, and started taking the chains off and doing the conga around the kitchen.

Later on, when it was at least 1:00 AM, Molly slipped on her red dressing gown with the matching fluffy slippers, and she crept downstairs, and slipped into the living room. She opened up the computer and went on to her social website.

_Toby Coleman has added 10 new photos._

_1 hour ago._

Molly entered the photos and laughed out loud, before covering her mouth. They were pretty much all of them doing the conga and taking the chains off of the cupboards. She, Carmen, Kitty, Rick, Tyler and the others had all been tagged, and the album was titled _Good Times._

He had also added one of him, with his arms around Molly herself, and her grinning up at him. She had no idea who had taken it, but it was pretty good. They were looking into each other's eyes and their grins were matching.

Molly added it as her profile picture, then frowned in surprise as a notification popped up almost instantly.

_Toby Coleman likes this._

Molly shut down the computer and padded upstairs, into Toby's room. She found him on his laptop. She stepped into his room properly, shut the door, and curled up beside him.

"Hiya." She whispered, pressing her lips to his cheek. "Why are you awake so late?"

"I could ask you the same." Toby said.

"Can't sleep." Molly admitted.

"Me either."

Toby and Molly went through the photos he had on his computer, and they laughed at them together, adding them to the social website as they went.

When Tracy found them, Molly was curled up next to Toby, and he had his head on hers. She smiled fondly and put the laptop away, then crept out to let them sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

"Right, Tracy, Gina and I are going out for about 2 hours. Don't wreck the place, please?" Mike said.

"Yes Mike." The kids chorused. As soon as they left, Kitty turned.

"Hey, you know, it is Valentine's Day today. We should have a dance thing where you have to dance with the person you have a crush on. Us girls will spend the hour organizing it, and you guys can make cards or whatever, and in an hour's time, you have to be here." She said.

"Okay, sure!" everyone said, and they headed off. The girls were very busy, setting out little bits of food and going through CDs to find slow songs.

"I wonder if anybody will dance with me." Kitty said with a sigh.

"Of course they will." Carmen said. "I'm sure there will be one boy for all of us."

_1 hour later._

"Wow." Johnny said as he and the others stepped in.

The girls blushed. Carmen was in a pink top and skirt, and so was everyone else, except in different colors.

Carmen turned on the music and when she turned back, she was surprised to find Johnny holding out his hand to her. She beamed happily, and the two began to dance.

From there, they all paired up; Toby and Molly, Tee and Tyler, Rick and Kitty, Frank and Elektra, Liam and Lily.

After the dance, the boys walked the girls back to their rooms.

"Thanks for dancing with me, Rick." Kitty said, and she kissed him on the cheek.

The other girls basically did the same, except Molly, and she kissed Toby on the lips.

"See you tomorrow." The girls said.

"Later." Replied the boys, and off everyone went, changing into their PJs and sighing dreamily at the night's events.

_The next day…_

"Molly!" Tracy shouted. "You've got a visitor!"

Molly walked downstairs, and as soon as she saw who was at the front door, she stopped dead.

"Hello, love." The woman whispered with a smile on her face.

"Hannah?!" Molly asked, with her eyes wide. "I thought you were traveling!"

"I was." Hannah said, and she stepped forward. "I'm so sorry Molly."

"Wh-what's going on here?" Molly asked, looking around, confused. The kids had gathered in a group, and were listening in the corridor.

"Your father…he passed away earlier this morning." Hannah said sorrowfully.

"What?! Why didn't anybody tell me last night?! I could have gone to see him!" Molly said angrily.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I didn't think you'd want to see him."

"HE'S MY FUCKING DAD, HANNAH!" Molly shouted. "AND YOU'RE MY COUSIN! WHY THE FUCKING HELL DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?!"

"Molly, I…"

"GET THE HELL OUT! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" she screamed, then Molly rushed upstairs. Kitty freed herself from the group of kids and ran after her, followed by Toby.

"What did you go and do that for?!" Carmen demanded of Hannah, before she too ran upstairs.

Hannah put her head in her hands.

"She'll come round." Tracy said. "Come to the office and we can talk."


	12. Chapter 12

Molly lay on her bed, staring at Kitty, Carmen and Toby.

"I…overreacted a bit." Molly said quietly.

"No you didn't." Carmen said, reaching out and taking Molly's hand.

"I would have been the same." Kitty agreed, taking Molly's other hand.

Toby nodded to agree with the girls, and as Molly sat up, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I wonder if she's still here…we need to talk about this." Molly said.

"Let's go see." Carmen said, and she and Kitty got up. So did Molly and Toby.

Kitty and Carmen, still holding Molly's hands, walked downstairs with her. Toby stood next to Carmen and smiled at Molly reassuringly. Molly still had tears running down her cheeks.

As soon as the four entered the office, Hannah looked up.

Kitty, Carmen and Toby left the room and headed to the living room.

"Is she okay?" Tee asked.

"Not really. How would you react when you just got told your dad died?" Carmen pointed out.

Carmen sat beside Johnny, Toby sat next to Tyler and Kitty sat next to Rick.

"Poor, poor Molly." Kitty said softly.

"I can't imagine being told my dad had just died." Johnny said.

"I literally can't imagine it, because I never knew who my dad was." Carmen admitted. "But I can definitely imagine the pain she's feeling."

_In the office._

"Talk." Molly said shortly.

"Your dad himself said…that he didn't want you to see him the way he was." Hannah said lightly. "He just told me to give you this." She said, handing over a letter. "But…maybe it's better this way."

"What?!" Molly said, putting the letter in her pocket and standing up. "Better this way?! HOW THE FUCK IS IT _BETTER, _HANNAH?!"

"I, I mean, he's with your mum now and…"

"BUT WHAT ABOUT ME?! I love it here, don't get me wrong, but he's my FUCKING DAD HANNAH! I NEED HIM!" Molly said.

"Molly!" Hannah began.

"NO. You know what, I was right before. I HATE YOU! You don't understand, cause you've always had such a fucking perfect life!" Molly shouted. She ignored her phone vibrating in her pocket, and stormed out of the office. She grabbed her coat and ran out of Elm Tree House.

"MOLLY!" Tee shouted, and went running after her friend.

Carmen, Kitty and Toby went to go after the two, but Mike held them back.

"Molly, Molly!" Tee shouted, running as fast as she could. Molly was very far ahead. Tee just about saw her turn left into the forest and ran hard after her, turning left there too.

But then Tee realized just how dark it was. It was starting to become night time. But she didn't want to abandon a friend, so she took a shaky step forward, and carried on running. However, a tree branch on her way in made her trip, fall, and cry out in pain.

"Molly." She whispered, attempting to get her foot out of the tree root, where it was stuck. "Where the hell are you?"


	13. Chapter 13

"It's been an hour!" Kitty said, looking frantic. "Where the hell are they?!"

"It's okay, yeah? Mike and Tracy have gone to look for them; they'll find Tee and Molly." Gina said.

"It's my entire fault." Hannah sobbed.

Gina placed a hand on her shoulder. Carmen came in, holding her phone.

"Anything?" Johnny asked hopefully.

Carmen shook her head. "Molly's phone is off and Tee's is in her room." She said.

Johnny slumped back on the sofa, tears springing to his eyes. Carmen put her phone in her pocket and sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his chest as she did so. His arm snaked around her shoulders.

"She'll be okay. They both will." Gina said again.

Toby was crying quietly, and he was sitting opposite Carmen with Kitty. Kitty and Toby were leaned against each other, too, and Rick was on the other side of Kitty, stroking her hair.

Gina took one look around at everyone's miserable faces, and knew how much of an impact Molly had made on them, and she knew how much everyone cared about Tee and Molly.

_Meanwhile, in the forest._

"Help!" Tee cried out, yanking her leg again. She could feel a scrape, with a little blood trickling down, on her ankle.

"Tee?!" it was Tracy's voice.

"Tracy, over here, help me!" Tee sobbed.

Tracy ran over. She had a torch, and within minutes, had gotten Tee's ankle out.

"Can you walk?" Tracy asked her.

"Y-yeah." Tee said, and so she and Tracy walked back to the car and sat inside.

"Where's Mike?" Tee asked shakily.

"He went to look for Molly." Tracy said.

"What if…what if he can't find her?" Tee asked, trembling.

"He will." Tracy promised. "Now, I promised I'd call Carmen if I found anything, so I'm going to." She dialed Carmen's number and phoned it.

Carmen's ringtone played out and she fumbled with her phone, breaking away from Johnny to answer it. "Tracy?" she said.

"Carmen! Yeah, I found Tee." Tracy said.

"Oh, thank God. Can I talk to her?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah, here you go." Tracy handed the phone to Tee.

"Tee, is that you?" Carmen asked, putting it on speaker so everyone could here.

"Yeah, hey." Tee said.

"Tee, are you alright?!" Johnny asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Tee said, nodding.

"Is Molly with you?" Elektra asked.

"No. Mike's gone off to look for her." Tee said. "Tracy's saying we should go after him."

"Okay, well keep the phone with you and on the call, okay?" Toby said.

"Okay." Tee said. The sounds of Tee and Tracy getting out of the car and walking kept the kids quiet.

"Hold on, I can see something…it's Mike!" Tee said, and footsteps running could be heard, and then Tee let out a scream.

"Tee, what's going on?! Tee, Tee!" Carmen said, but Tee was obviously freaking out.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Tee said. Suddenly, the connection went dead.

"No!" the kids shouted out in frustration.

"Now all we can do is wait." Tyler said. Carmen put her phone away and leaned against Johnny again.

"I hope they're okay." She said.

About half an hour later, they heard the front door open. All the kids ran out to see Tee and Tracy enter. They were shaking and clinging to each other. Tee ran to hug Johnny and the others, and then Mike entered.

Molly was laying in his arms, her eyes shut. And all of a sudden, the kids gasped.

Molly was covered in blood.


	14. Chapter 14

It was way too late/early, and the kids of the Dumping Ground really shouldn't have been up. But Mike was about to take Molly to the hospital, he was just fixing Tee's ankle first.

"Okay, so, I'm done here." Mike said, getting up and picking Molly up from the sofa he'd lay her on. It had only been about 10 minutes since they got back, and they had arranged with the hospital for Molly to go up. "Who's coming with me to the hospital?"

Four hands went up. Those hands belonged to Kitty, Carmen, Toby and Johnny.

"Alright, come on then you four. The rest of you, go to bed, we'll keep you updated." Mike said. With that, he and the four kids left, with Mike carrying Molly.

In the van on the way there, Carmen suddenly broke down crying. "What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. I found her lying on the ground, bleeding, and I couldn't see the wounds properly, because they're mostly under her clothes, and if I move them without a doctor around, it could get infected." Mike said.

Carmen, still crying, leaned her head on Johnny's chest. He protectively wrapped his arms around her.

"She's going to be okay, Carm." He said.

Kitty was crying, too, and Toby was…he wasn't crying, but he had been, and he was in too much shock to be able to speak right now.

The minute they got to the hospital, the doctors wheeled Molly away and told Mike, Kitty, Carmen, Johnny and Toby to wait outside.

"You kids can go home if you like." Mike said.

"No." Johnny said firmly.

"We have to stay." Carmen said.

Toby and Kitty nodded in agreement.

Carmen fell asleep, her head in Johnny's lap, and he passed his hand through her hair. Eventually, he and Kitty fell asleep too, and Mike got Tracy to take them back to the Dumping Ground. But Toby was adamant that, even if he fell asleep, he was staying.

Eventually, when Toby sat up, the doctor approached them. Mike and Toby saw it was the doctor who had taken Molly away.

"Are you the family of Molly Walker?" the doctor asked.

"I'm the carer, and this boy is her boyfriend." Mike said.

"I'm Dr. Goodman." The doctor said, nodding his head slightly at the two.

"Can I see her?" Toby begged.

"Yes, of course. Just through there." Dr. Goodman said, gesturing to a room.

Toby walked in and saw Molly, sitting up. She looked unhappy and weak but when her eyes found Toby's, she smiled brightly.

"Toby!"

"Molly, you're okay!" Toby ran to sit on the chair beside her, and he gripped her hand.

"Of course I'm okay." She said, but then she began to cough. Toby put the oxygen mask on her, at the doctor's gesture.

Carmen entered the room and sat on Molly's other side, joined by Kitty and Johnny.

"You scared the life out of us, Molly." Carmen said.

"I was scared, too." Molly said, smiling sadly. "But it's okay…I'm okay." She told them.

Soon enough, the whole DG was in the room, chatting and smiling and talking with Molly.

Dr. Goodman entered the room and everyone fell silent.

"Okay, Molly, the scans have come back." He said.

"And?" Molly said. Carmen and Kitty both gripped Molly's hand, and Toby held tightly to her other hand. Molly was holding their hands just as tightly.

"The good news is, there isn't too much damage that will affect your walking, talking and writing. However, you will need to take an antidote for a couple of days, because the snake that attacked you was poisonous." Dr. Goodman said calmly. "You take some now, then tomorrow, and one more the next day, and then that's it, it will be over."

"Just once a day? For three days?" Molly checked.

"Yes." The doctor replied. "You're going to be just fine, Molly."

Everyone cheered, and then Molly took the first antidote bottle, and downed it.

"It's quite disgusting, but as long as it keeps me alive, it's fine." She said, and everyone laughed and clapped.


	15. Chapter 15

"Home at last!" Molly said, grinning as she walked inside. Her wounds had all been sewn up, so she was fine for now, though it felt slightly awkward.

"It's very late, Molly. You and everyone else really should get to bed." Gina scolded.

"Yeah, I'm dead tired anyways." Molly said, and she walked upstairs. Everyone said goodnight to her and left for their rooms, except for Toby. "You okay, Tobes?"

Toby suddenly hugged her hard. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought I was going to lose you."

"You'll never lose me, Toby." Molly said, and they shared a passionate kiss. "Goodnight, Mr. Coleman."

"Night, Molly." He said, and kissed her forehead before leaving for his room. Molly changed into her PJs and went straight to bed. Within a minute, she was out like a light.

Carmen sneaked into Johnny's room. "Johnny." She whispered.

He sat up in bed. "Carmen? What's the ma-mmph!"

He was surprised by her coming over to him, and pressing her lips gently to his.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"What for?" Johnny asked, dazed.

"For being there for me, of course. I never wanted to tell you this, but…I've got a bit of a crush on you, to tell you the truth." Carmen said.

"Don't worry about it." Johnny said.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Of course. Because…I like you, too. Do you want to be my girlfriend, Carmen?" Johnny asked.

Carmen kissed him again and smiled. "Does that answer your question?" she asked.

"Just about." Johnny said, with a grin.

Carmen smiled and exited the room. "Night." She whispered.

_The next morning…_

"Hey, Molly!" Kitty greeted as a sleepy Molly entered the kitchen.

"Morning everyone." She said, and she began to eat. As soon as she was finished (which was pretty quickly) she downed her antidote.

"Hey, everyone." Carmen said, with a smile. She and Johnny were walking in together, and they were holding hands.

Molly let out an excited squeal and hugged Carmen. "Finally! Congratulations, you two. You took your time!"

Carmen laughed and hugged her back. "Thanks, Molly."

"How long have you known we like each other?" Johnny said, staring at Molly.

"Ever since I got here." Molly said, giving him a hug as well. "It's not rocket science, you know."

"Hey, you should come on a double date with Molly and me." Toby said. "We're going later tonight, to McDonalds then the park."

"Good idea!" Carmen agreed.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Johnny agreed.

"Yay!" Molly said, hugging Carmen.

"Let's go sort out our outfits." Carmen said.

"Sure!" Molly agreed. The two rushed off.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Johnny joked.

"So not funny!" Carmen called back.

Johnny pulled an 'Oops' face, and everyone laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

Molly walked downstairs with Carmen. Molly was wearing a red top, dark blue jeans and red flat shoes. Her hair was straightened and loose and sparkly.

Carmen was wearing the same as Molly, with the red turned to light blue, and her hair was curled and sparkly instead. They were both wearing loads of bangles and a single necklace.

The boys were both wearing shirts and jeans and trainers, and both of them had gelled their hair.

"You girls ready to go?" Johnny asked.

"Yep!" the girls said together.

Carmen took Johnny's arm and Molly took Toby's, and off the four went, heading towards McDonalds.

They chatted and laughed and ate happily.

"And after that, Elektra got really wet and it was so funny seeing her that angry." Carmen finished. The other three laughed.

"Elektra's okay, I suppose." Molly said. "Though she was extremely annoying in my old care home, especially after my sisters passed away."

"Hey, Elektra's always been annoying." Toby pointed out.

Once they'd finished McDonalds, Toby and Johnny grinned at each other.

They both put their hands over their girlfriends' eyes, and led them towards the park. When they moved their hands, the two girls gasped.

There was a picnic laid out, with a dessert theme, and a stereo was playing a slow song.

"Oh my God, it's amazing!" Carmen hugged Johnny.

"Thanks, boys." Molly agreed, kissing Toby on the cheek.

They all started dancing, Johnny with Carmen and Toby with Molly. The dance ended with a kiss, with both couples, then they all sat down and started eating the dessert stuff there.

_Back at the Dumping Ground…_

"I can't believe it." Elektra whispered, staring at her hands.

"It's just so unexpected." Tee agreed. "But don't worry, everything will be fine." She told her.

"I want to go and all, but…there are people here I know I'll miss." Elektra told Tee.

"We'll all miss you too, Elektra, but we've all got to move on sometime. You're almost 16 anyhow. You'll be leaving soon even if you don't go. Don't let the chance pass you by."

"You think I should go, then?" Elektra asked.

"Definitely." Tee said.

"It's what's best for you." Kitty agreed.

"Thanks guys." Elektra said.

Just then, Toby, Carmen, Molly and Johnny entered the room.

"Well, you look like you enjoyed yourselves." Elektra commented.

"We did, it was so much fun." Carmen said.

"Kitty, you have to get a boyfriend soon! Seriously though, you need to come with us next time." Molly said.

"Like…a triple date?" Johnny wondered.

The four giggled, then stopped.

"What's going on?" Toby asked, with a frown.

"It's nothing exciting, really." Elektra said.

Rick rolled his eyes. "Elektra's going to live with Melissa and her husband."

"What?! But that's great!" Molly said.

"Congratulations, Elektra!" Johnny said.

"I'm going to miss you all so much, though." Elektra said sadly.

"We'll all miss you, too." Carmen agreed, and they all group hugged.

"No matter what happens, you guys will always be like a family to me." Elektra said.

"And so will you." Rick told her.

_The next day…_

Elektra was hugging everyone goodbye. They were all quite tearful.

Elektra came to Rick and looked at him, suddenly pressing her lips forcefully to his. He returned the kiss happily.

"Why is everyone getting a boyfriend but me?" Kitty complained.

"Your time will come, Kitty." Liam said with a grin, slinging an arm round her shoulder.

Elektra came to Molly, and very unexpectedly, they hugged tightly.

"It's weird, but I'm going to miss you, Elektra Perkins." Molly said.

"And I'll miss you, Molly Walker. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you." Elektra said.

"I'm sorry, too. Call me any time you need me." Molly said, slipping a piece of paper with her number on it into Elektra's hand.

Elektra nodded and hugged Mike, Gina and Tracy, before stepping back and walking to her sister's car. As she and Melissa drove off, Elektra waved wildly.

"Goodbye, Dumping Ground." She whispered.

**Well, unfortunately, I'm going to end Molly's Been Broken here. But don't worry, I'm considering writing a sequel. Thank you all for your support, guys. I love you all soo much! :D Hope you enjoyed this story, and thanks for the reviews too. -gives cupcakes- **


End file.
